


Of Ice Cream and Fallen Angels

by thetricksterscandy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Sastiel - Freeform, sweets are good for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetricksterscandy/pseuds/thetricksterscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has finally fallen, completely human. Sam, healthy eater aside, indulges the sweet whims of his blue eyed angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ice Cream and Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or having anything to do with the show.

Sam had never been one for sweets. Dean was constantly giving him shit for all the “rabbit food” and lack of grease in his diet. This usually led to a bitchface and smirk fight with years of history. With Castiel’s new humanity crisis, Sam had been willingly to indulge the excited former angel when he made a “particularly amazing discovery” while trying new foods. And who could resist those blue eyes when he used them as a weapon against you? They might have been little more than a year into their “more than friends” relationship, but that didn’t stop Sam from melting at the eager man sitting next to him in the Impala.  
“Sam! These Sour Patch Kids are most intriguing! They are sour and feel slightly unpleasant at first, but the saliva in our mouths melts it away and then they are sweet and quite tasty!” Cas whispered excitedly.  
“Yeah, that is pretty much the catchphrase, ‘First they’re sour, then they’re sweet,’” Sam snickered, as he popped a green treat into his mouth.  
“I don’t understand why you would find the pain aspect pleasurable for a snack, though. Why would one want that feeling?” Cas asked.  
“Well, for many kids, it is a lot like a dare. See how tough you are. There are also candies made with cinnamon and are meant to be hot. It’s supposed to be fun while you eat.”  
“Interesting concept,” hummed Cas as he finished of the gummies. “I believe my next trial will be with the frozen dairy confection I saw Dean eating at the last diner we stopped at.”  
“Dude, ice cream. It’s ice cream. We really need to work on your language,” Sam sighed.  
One cross-country trip and several hotel rooms later, Team Free Will had pulled into a restaurant higher up the chain than they usually frequented. Dean jumped out first, loudly proclaiming that their run of good luck in not having any major life-threatening catastrophes in a full year deserved a nice meal and a nice hotel for a change. Neither Sam nor Cas argued this opinion.  
Inside, there were actual cloth napkins and not a plastic fork or knife to be seen. The men were seated towards the back in a corner, close to the kitchen. The waitress took their beverage orders and left them to ponder the menus.  
“Sam, what is the machine we passed on the way to be seated?” Cas asked.  
“Oh, that is a soft serve machine. It’s kind of like ice cream, but the milk fat content is different. It is lower than what regular ice cream, so in a way, it’s not as bad for you,” Sam answered.  
“Hey, Nerdy McNerdyson, you could have just said it was ice cream,” Dean snorted.  
“I can’t help it if I like to know what is going into my body, Dean! And besides, I want to make sure Cas knows all he can. Remember the incident with the Pop Rocks and the rock candy?” Sam all but groaned.  
“I still do not understand why a candy that is pleasing to just lick must have carbonation added to it! It could damage my teeth and as I have learned, they do NOT heal!” Cas huffed.  
“Cas, it’s okay, the soft serve isn’t going to harm you. It will just be really cold and sweet,” reassured Sam.  
Soon, the waitress appeared with their meals. Sam had ordered a grilled chicken Caesar salad with a melon dish to follow, to no one’s surprise. Cas had taken the longest to peruse the menu, finally settling on a baked salmon dish with rice and asparagus. Dean had gone all out and ordered a steak, baked potato, and green beans dripping in butter. All seemed to be very content with their chosen meals, eating in a comfortable silence. Cas occasionally let his left hand wonder towards Sam’s leg, brushing lightly above the knee. Sam, likewise, would allow his foot to gently work it’s way around Castiel’s.  
After the Winchesters and Castiel had finished what was probably the first decent meal since the formal angel had touch Earth, Dean stood up to leave first. Castiel looked longingly at the soft serve machine, then back at Sam. Sam followed his eyes back to the machine and smiled.  
“Ok, let’s get you a cone for the road.” Sam said, going towards the machine.  
Sam pulled a cone from the box and started to fill it with chocolate vanilla twist. Handing it over to Cas, the duo walked out to parking lot to take in the fresh air. Sam watched as Castiel’s tongue first touched the frozen treat. Cas’ eyes lit up as he took another swipe at the sweet cream.  
“Sam, this is, by far, my favorite dessert! You humans certainly have a knack for creating pleasing food. It makes this whole humanity crux almost worth it,” Cas smiled.  
Sam’s heart warmed at seeing Cas actually happy. If only for a little while, they were both happy. No pressing challenges, no hunts ongoing, and all three of them were healthy and uninjured. Sam smiled at the thought, then his eyes fell to the corner of Cas’ mouth. There was a bit of the chocolate swirl that Cas had failed to lick away.  
“Umm, Cas, you have some chocolate, just…there.” Sam motioned to his own face where Cas should wipe. Cas stuck his tongue out and tried to collect the sugary cream, but couldn’t quite get it all.  
“Do you mind?” Sam offered.  
“Of course not, Sam. You know I trust you with my life, the simple matter of food shouldn’t…”  
Castiel didn’t get any farther with his sentence when Sam licked the dessert gently off his face. Cas felt his face redden and he looked at Sam with a lost look that had become a rarity since their relationship had taken off. Sam wasted no time in wiping the worry from his angel’s face. Closing the gap, Sam wrapped a hand in Cas’ hair, pulling him in. Cas took the chance to start a lazy kiss that was soon heating up fast. Nips of teeth on lips, tiny moans barely audible, all led to the soft serve being abandoned to the ground. Soon, Sam had Cas desperate for air. They pulled apart to gasp for air, foreheads still pressed together.  
“We should really get to the car. Dean is probably packing salt rounds as we speak,” Sam mused. But we can continue this once we get to our room.”  
Once back in the safety and privacy of their room, Sam made short work of removing Cas’ jacket, losing his own in the process. Cas angled his head up to meet Sam’s lips, taking the time to taste the melon that still lingered there. Both men were in no hurry to get to the grand finale, knowing that this might be the last time for a long while that they could take the time to savor each other. Fingers played in hair, buttons slowly undone, jeans and slacks removed. A trail of clothes lined the floor from the door to the bed. Sam and Cas laid down, heads cradled on soft pillows, exploring all the areas that each other know heat the others blood. Sam worried a spot just above Cas’ collar bone, marking the angel as loved. Oh, Sam loved this part! Falling might have been hard for Cas, but Sam had found many ways to help his friend turned lover to adjust to life as a mortal. Sam loved to see Castiel as he grew more and more impatient and debauched. Cas always studied every aspect of anything he was doing, and it was no surprise that sex went right with it. He took everything Sam had shown him and magnified it and added his own twist to it.  
Cas kissed Sam deeply once more before sitting up suddenly. Sam looked at Cas with a questioning glance only to be met with a wink. Cas took no time to lick a stripe up Sam’s half hard shaft, just as he had his long forgotten ice cream cone. Sam shuttered as his body started to get the signals that is was all hands on deck. Cas’ tongue went to the base and swirled lightly in a slow motion, causing Sam’s breath to catch in his throat.  
“Cas, that is not fair! You should not be so damn good at being so sexy!” Sam huffed. “Only for me, though. Same as I am only yours. Since the day you dragged my sorry ass out of the cage, I have been yours. I was blind to what was in front of me. I don’t say it enough, but I love you. I really do.”  
Cas just smiled slightly, then took Sam all the way to the base. He worked his tongue along the sensitive underside, relishing the feeling and taste of Sam. Oh, maybe he was wrong about his favorite dessert! He could enjoy this every night for the rest of his life and never tire of it.  
“I love you, as well, Sam. For all the rest of eternity,” Cas said, staring straight into what Sam felt was his very soul and being. And with Castiel, that could be a very serious possibility. Angel or not.  
Sam was able to pull himself out of the blissed out state long enough to drag enough of Castiel’s body towards him so he could begin to caress the angel’s back. Even without the wings, the spot on Castiel’s shoulders was still more sensitive than any normal human’s back. Maybe some part of his angelic nature would never leave him, and that thought gave them both a glimmer of hope. Sam dragged his nails towards himself, to the crack of Cas’ ass. This was getting to every place they both wanted. Cas stopped long enough to retrieve the lube from a coat pocket, handing it to Sam.  
“I believe I want you to fuck me now,” Cas stated bluntly.  
“Uh, yeah. That sounds like the best plan I have heard today,” Sam said, as he pressed a deep kiss to Cas’ kiss swollen lips.  
Sam warmed the bottle in his hands for a minute before popping the cap open. Cas went back to sucking on his lover’s dick, using his hand to massage Sam’s balls. Cas jumped slightly at the still cool liquid coming in contact with his crack, feeling it drip toward his entrance. He never let up on Sam’s shaft, hollowing his cheeks on the upward motion. Sam let one finger press a barely there touch to Cas’ hole. Feeling Cas shudder, Sam pressed on, pushing the tip of his finger in, twisting slightly. This got a nice reaction from the angel, causing him to hum around Sam. Sam continued on, working the first finger in, and then the second. Never going too fast, keeping time with Cas working him.  
This lasted for what seemed like forever, until Sam hit that place in Cas that caused him to pull completely away from Sam’s dick. Smiling, Sam began scissoring his fingers and hitting Cas’ prostate at random times. Soon, Sam added a third finger. Cas’ moans wear growing to a pleading tone.  
“Sam, please! I need you!” Castiel managed. “Please, love, I want you in me!”  
Who was Sam to deny his love such a sweet request? Adding a bit more lube to his spit slick shaft, he laid Castiel back on the pillows. After making sure Cas was comfortable, Sam gathered up Cas’ left leg behind the knee. Using his other hand, Sam lined himself up with Cas’ hole.  
“Oh, Cas, you look so amazing right now. All laid out and wanting me,” Sam whispered.  
“Sam, you are lucky I do not have my grace. You would have been smote by now. And I would be an even more frustrated angel. Now, please, for whatever is left that is holy, FUCK ME!” Cas all but screamed.  
“Always the toppy bottom, aren’t you, beautiful,” Sam said as he began to insert the tip of his erection into the writhing man beneath him.  
Castiel moaned as Sam’s length inched further into him. Once, Sam was seated inside Cas, Sam looked into Cas’ unearthly blue eyes. The eyes that had seen the first animal climb from the primordial pool, eyes that had seen empires rise, and fall. Never had Sam felt he could have any hope of being worthy of the affection of an angel. An angel that had once called him an abomination. Now, Castiel called him “mine” and “love.”  
Stirred from his thoughts, Sam pulled out slowing, allowing Cas to prepare for what was to come. Suddenly, Sam slammed his hip forward, pushing the tip of his cock over the bundle of nerves within Cas. Cas grabbed at Sam’s ass, willing him deeper. Sam moved in a frenzied pace from there, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. All thought were wiped from both men as they barreled towards their climaxes. With a particularly hard thrust from Sam and grind of Castiel’s hips, Cas’ back arched off the bed, Sam’s name spilled from his lips like a prayer to the God who had long since disappeared. Feeling Castiel clinch around his dick even tighter sent Sam careening over the edge. As both men came down from their highs, Cas’ stomach began to growl slightly.  
“Sam, I believe I would like to get more ice cream.”  
Sam laughed and hugged Castiel close, “Yeah, that sounds great, but first a shower.”  
THE END 

  



End file.
